Valentine's Day
by Aichurro
Summary: Nitori decides to take Rin out for Valentines day and confesses something to him. Rin just can't accept what Nitori's saying.


**_Here's my Valentine's gift to you guys! I hope you enjoy! ouo I love all of you!_**

**_Warnings: Don't read if you don't like emotional stuff._**

* * *

February 14th, Valentine's Day.

The streets and shops smelled heavily of chocolate and roses, the young couples laughing and enjoying themselves. The single people were confessing their love and making more couples possible.

A young teen stood in his dormitory blushing. His light grey hair brushed his face, his blue eyes looking up to meet red. In front of him stood a taller red head, looking down at the teen.

"We're going out today?" The older boy asked, head cocked to the side. Rin Matsuoka was his name, the upperclassman and roommate to Nitori Aiichiro.

The underclassman nodded. "Yes, if you'd like. I need to get something from the stores." Nitori responded, grabbing his wallet of his desk. "I need to get some chocolates."

Rin smirked and ruffled the younger's hair. "Oh, does little Nitori have a crush?" He teased. Nitori knocked his hand away and stomped his foot.

"M-maybe! But it's none of your business!" The younger whined and started to walk out. "Hurry up, senpai!"

Rin threw his hands up and laughed. "Alright, bossy!" He said and walked with Nitori.

* * *

Walking along the street made Rin realize that he was single and lonely, Nitori too. Some of the couples or street vendors would stop and ask the two if they were a couple, to which Rin would deny furiously and Nitori would blush. Rin eventually got tired of the questions and asked Nitori, "Can't I just wait here?"

"No! I-I mean, I'd rather you not." Nitori blushed and looked down. "I want you to come and help me pick out their gift."

Rin sighed and massaged his neck. "Fine. Where are we going?"

Nitori pointed down the street to a little booth. "There. They sell chocolate and stuffed animals." The booth was pink and smelt sweet. A nice lady greeted them and pointed to what they sold.

"We sell several things for either a romantic night out or a night in a hotel room!" She grinned and held up a pair of handcuffs, making the two blush and cough.

"I-I don't need that!" Nitori covered his red face. "I'm just buying a gift for someone." He pulled out his wallet. "What kind of stuffed animals do you sell?"

The woman put the toy down and gestured to the rack holding all of the animals. "We sell pretty much every animal! Which one would you like?"

Nitori pulled some money out of his leather wallet and handed it to the woman. "I'll like to get a box of chocolates and a stuffed shark." He looked down and blushed. He glanced over at Rin. "I think they'll like this." He smiled as he held the stuffed shark.

"I hope so too." Rin smiled down at him. "Come on; let's go back to the dorms." He grabbed Nitori's wrist and started to walk back to their school.

Nitori tried to protest, but he went along with it for a few yards. _'Does he know?' _He thought to himself. When they got near the street, Nitori pulled his wrist out of Rin's hand.

"What is it, Nitori?" Rin turned around, not expecting Nitori to stop so suddenly. "You've been acting secretive real lately."

Nitori pulled the chocolates and the shark out of their bag. "I want to tell you something." His voice was quiet, barely audible in the crowd.

Rin cocked his head. "What?"

Nitori bowed and held out the gifts. "Matuoka Rin senpai, I love you!" He cried out. His face was a deep red.

Rin was shocked and surprised, not expecting Nitori to do such a thing. "W-what?"

Nitori shoved the items into the older's hands. "I've loved you for such a long time, really since I've met you. I'm asking you to be my boyfriend!" He explained.

The lover's face was red, and Nitori looked him in the eyes, expecting an answer. "Nitori…" Rin whispered.

Nitori ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug. "I love you." He dug his head into Rin's chest.

Rin's hands twitched and put them on Nitori's chest. "Nitori…" Rin extended his arms quickly, pushing Nitori back. Said boy lost his balance and fell down, looking up at Rin. "I'm sorry." He turned around and ran away, dropping the gifts.

The younger male looked up at him, eyes wide and tear filled. When Rin started to run, Nitori tried to reach after him, but instead he broke down into tears. The laughs of the people around him made his head hurt, and they only pointed and didn't try to help him.

After what seemed hours, Nitori finally worked up the courage to grab the items. He stood up shakily and started to walk away, which eventually grew into a sprint.

* * *

Back at the dorm, Rin lay on his bed, thinking about what had happened. Nitori had tried to call him a few minutes ago, but Rin ignored him. A slight pang of guilt hit him later, but he brushed it off. He decided Nitori was just calling to tell him that he was sorry, but Rin was pissed off and needed some time to calm down.

A few minutes later, a loud banging echoed throughout Rin's room. When Rin opened the door, the captain of the Samezuka swim team, Seijuurou Mikoshiba. He was panting with his phone in his hand, visibly scared. "What?" Rin asked, slightly growling. "If you're looking for Nitori, he's not here."

Mikoshiba grabbed Rin's wrist, eyes wide. He shook his head and pulled Rin's wrist, trying to pull him down the hall. "Rin come with me." Mikoshiba ordered, voice quivering.

Rin snatched away and tried to turn back to his room. "Why?" He kicked the wall lightly.

Mikoshiba grabbed him again, this time rougher. "There's been an accident."

"Why does it include me?"

Mikoshiba tugged him out. "It's Nitori. He was walking and, he-he…" He went quiet.

Rin's heart sunk. He grabbed his phone off his desk and ran out with Mikoshiba. A thousand thoughts crossed his mind. _'What happened? If I had just stayed with him, what would have happened?' _The thoughts tortured him.

In the lot in front of the dorm, Rin started to hyperventilate. "It's all my fault." He mumbled in Mikoshiba's car.

"It'll be okay. He'll be fine." Mikoshiba's voice shook, clenching the steering wheel. Despite what he said, both of them knew nothing would be okay from then on.

* * *

When they drove to the park, there was a crowd of people around a car. The windshield was cracked, and there was police and an ambulance next to it. The police were forcing the crowd back, and the paramedics were strapping somebody into a gurney. Rin got out of the car and pushed people away. "Nitori!" He screamed, pushing a woman out of his way. A police officer held him back, but he wouldn't stop screaming as he saw a small grey-haired boy being strapped in. "Nitori!"

Mikoshiba ran next to him, too scared to say anything. "Sir, calm down!" The police officer told Rin, holding him.

Rin tried to fight, but couldn't get past him. "Please let me through! He's my friend! Nitori!" He cried.

The police officer loosened his grip for a moment, so Rin took the opportunity and broke free. He ran to the boy as fast as he could. Nitori had a cut on his head, bleeding heavily, and broke several bones. He was having a hard time breathing. "Nitori…" Rin tried not to cry seeing him in pain. "It's all my fault; I'm so sorry." He managed to choke out.

Nitori looked at Rin over the oxygen mask. He smiled at him before the police took Rin back and the paramedics put him in the ambulance. "Nitori!" Rin screamed.

The police officer tried to calm Rin down. "Sir, go to the hospital if you want to see him. We can give you and your friend a ride if you'd like."

Rin looked back at Mikoshiba, who nodded. Mikoshiba would come back for his car later. Rin shakily said, "Yes, thank you.", and they took off.

Mikoshiba had to comfort Rin in the back of the car, telling him that everything would be okay. While driving, the officer explained what happened. "Your friend was running down the street, not realizing he wasn't allowed to cross the street. Before he knew it, a car hit him. Why was he running?" He explained.

Rin felt sick. He didn't want to say that he had been the reason Nitori had been running, or the reason he was hit. "H-he just was upset." Rin whispered.

"Whatever happened, it's not going to be okay. If he does live through this, he'll probably never be able to walk again." The officer said.

Rin had to cover his mouth to conceal the noise he made. Nitori would probably be crippled for the rest of his life, and Rin would have to live with the fact that he made him that way. "W-what if he gets therapy?" Rin asked.

The officer shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Okay, that's enough." Mikoshiba interrupted. He didn't want to upset Rin further, even though he knew that Nitori wouldn't be fine.

"Well, we're almost there." The police officer looked back into the mirror to see a pale Rin. "What's the matter son? You don't look too hot."

Rin shook his head, looking down, and grabbed his pants leg. "I'm fine." His breathing was slightly heavy, and he was dizzy.

Mikoshiba pat him on the leg and smiled. "Rin, calm down."

Rin looked over at him and nodded, not sure if he'd be able to contain himself knowing that he ruined Nitori's life.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Rin nearly jumped out of the car before it stopped. As he ran inside, he almost knocked over some patients, worried sick. Mikoshiba ran after him, yelling at him to slow down. Rin ran to the receptionist's desk, asking where Nitori was. "Nitori Aiichiro. He was in a car accident." Rin looked around, jumpy.

The lady sighed. "He's in surgery. You're gonna have to wait." She pointed to some chairs to where the two could sit.

Rin and Mikoshiba sat down, looking around for any doctor that could tell them how Nitori was doing. Mikoshiba eventually decided to ask Rin a question.

"Rin?"

"Hm?" Rin's eyes were wild and terrified.

"What happened?"

Rin looked at him, puzzled. "What?"

"What happened? With Nitori. You said it was your fault. What did you do?" Mikoshiba glared at him, but softened the look. "Please, I have to know."

The second-year felt like crying. It had been the worst couple of hours of his life; he could be the source of his best friend becoming crippled or dead. While telling the captain, Rin had to restrain himself from crying. "Well, Nitori took me to the park. He tried to give me some stuff and told me he loved me. I didn't know how to react, and I pushed him down." Rin put his head in his hands. "Oh God…"

Mikoshiba grabbed his shoulder gently. "Then what?"

"I-I ran away. I just turned around with him on the ground and ran away like the coward I am. He was crying and I didn't even help him. I ignored those calls…" Rin explained, voice shaking. It was barely audible over the chatter in the hospital.

"Rin, that wasn't Nitori calling you." Mikoshiba told Rin.

The red head looked up, horrified. "Then who-?"

"It was the paramedics. They found Nitori's phone next to him and called the most frequently called number on there. Since you didn't answer, they called me." He explained, speaking in a soft tone to Rin like he was a child.

Rin felt like he was going to be sick. Had he just stayed there or helped Nitori up, he wouldn't be in this position.

"Are you two friends of Nitori Aiichiro?" A man in a doctor's uniform came up to them quickly. There was a clip board in his hand.

"Yes." Mikoshiba stood up, making Rin sit down. He knew that if Rin tried to stand up he would collapse.

The doctor sighed. "Is his family here yet?"

The captain shook his head. "Not yet. They were informed later than us and they live far away."

The man looked down at the board. "Well… It's about the kid."

"What?" Rin struggled up, demanding to know what condition Nitori was in. "He's going to be okay, right? Some therapy can help him, can't it?"

The man shook his head. "He broke nearly every rib, suffered internal bleeding, and the nerve in his spine was damaged severely." He told the two. They became paler as the list went on.

Rin laughed, denying it. "So he'll be able to leave after that's taken care of, right?" His eyes were wide, nearly dull.

The doctor's arms fell to the side. "I'm sorry. He's not going to be able to walk out of this hospital."

Tears formed in Rin's red eyes. "He'll just be in a wheelchair?"

"Matsuoka…" Mikoshiba was sitting, voice pathetic. He was crying now.

"Captain, he'll be able to come to our competitions! He can cheer us on!" Rin shook his head when Mikoshiba tugged on his jacket.

The doctor's eyes became sad. "Son…he passed during surgery. He's not going to be able to do anything." He said softly.

Rin laughed louder. "No way! He's just resting! Hahaha…" The laugh went quiet as Rin fell back into the chair.

"I'm sorry." The doctor bowed quickly and went to treat someone. As soon as he left, Rin broke down.

Tears streamed down his face as he wailed. "It's all my fault! He's dead because of me!" Rin sobbed. Mikoshiba wrapped him in a hug, but couldn't do anything to stop the violent trembles.

"H-He loved me, but I just left him there to die! It's all my fault!"

"Rin…" Mikoshiba sniffed loudly, trying to calm Rin down.

Rin clenched his fists and cried out loudly, "I'm so sorry Ai!"

* * *

**_I SWEAR I WRITE HAPPY THINGS SOMETIMES AND STUFF OTHER THAN RINTORI._**

**_Happy Valentine's Day~_**


End file.
